


Quiet Corners

by festivewarlord



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Cuties, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Librarians, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, awww, other eventual tags, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/festivewarlord/pseuds/festivewarlord
Summary: Anya is a student librarian. She's just trying to make it through college with as little interruption as possible. Until a certain blonde sophomore starts wrecking havoc. She just finds the blonde annoying. Anya doesn't think the girl interesting.Clarke doesn't have a crush on the mean dirty blonde student librarian. She doesn't get excited when she is gets scolded or when their eyes lock.These two are ridiculous people who need to get grip.





	1. Introductions

Clarkes ran through the quad towards the library. Her sneaker caught on an uneven piece of sidewalk causing her to almost lose her balance. She managed to gracelessly catch herself by twisting in a way the human body should not twist. This morning Clarke was on a mission, a very important academic mission that may have been solved earlier in the week had she not been avoiding the library. Clarke could still hear her roommates jeers about trying to avoid a certain “super scary but also super hot” student librarian. 

Two days prior…

“Clarke don’t you have some art history paper due Friday night? Not that I don’t enjoy schooling your ass in Zombies but I haven’t seen you work on it at all.” Clarke’s roommate and best friend Octavia said as she massed buttons on the controller.

“I told you I have to wait until Friday morning to get the book. It’s the only day that super mean student librarian doesn’t work.” Clarke grunted while still trying to get more kills than Octavia.

“You mean the hot one that has a thing for you?” Octavia nudged Clarke with her foot causing the blond to growl.

“She is not O! She always finds a reason to bug me! I do not listen to music too loud, I do not type too loud and don’t distract me I’m going to get the most killies this time!”

“Killies Clarke? For real? Look I’m on the soccer team with her and her brunette friend who also happens to be friends with that cute art student on the wresting team that I’ve been talking to. You know the tall one? He looks like a greek god, muscles everywhere-” Another growl from Clarke, “Aaaaanyway Lincoln said, that’s his name, he said Anya won’t stop complaining about this beautiful annoying blonde that likes to give her trouble in the library.”

“Trouble?! I have done nothing to cause trouble! She said I was annoying? She’s the one always interrupting my work with a complaint!”

“Clarke you were watching Saw 4 without headphones by the reference section. And didn’t you try to have a wizard duel with Monty in the common space of the main floor?”

“Everyone makes mistakes. She doesn’t have to be such a bitch all of the time. She looks at me like she wants to flay my skin, not jump my bones.” Clarke finished with a nudge to Octavia with her cold feet.

“Lincoln just mentioned that Anya normally doesn’t talk about anyone as much as she talks about you.”  
At this, Clarke merely grunted as zombies overran her.

Friday morning again…

Clarke stumbled into the library earning a cough and a slight glare from the main entrance librarian. Not scathing like Anya’s, one easily ignorable. She set up her backpack and laptop in the far corner of the reference section near one of the incredibly valuable outlets. 

She was eerily aware of the silence encompassing the library. Most students were either in class or asleep. The blonde longed to be one of the lucky ones still cuddled in the safety of her bed. All of these thoughts passed through Clarke’s head as she rounded the corner towards the location of her needed book. She absentmindedly reached for the book, her fingers barely touched the bottom of the spine from where the book sat. Clarke extended her body to higher, she pushed herself to her toes in attempt to grasp her goal. Suddenly a body stretched over Clarke’s straining body to easily pick the art history book off of the shelf. She swiveled her body to thank her long limbed savior but the words died on her lips.

Standing in front of her was a smirking Anya.


	2. Anya's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is mostly about Anya, setting the scene. It's a bit of a slow burn.

Anya didn’t mind college. She didn’t mind maintaining her GPA in high-level classes, didn’t mind asinine classmates, and didn’t mind the jerks on her soccer team or the work-study she had to complete to supplement her income. Anya was indifferent to everything and everyone around her (save her few friends) with only the goal of graduation and independence driving her.

 

Anya definitely wasn’t a morning person, she thought to herself. The birds chirping outside of her window did nothing to ease her mood. Nor did the sun escaping the blinds meant to shield her from the offensive rays. Her brown eyes searched the ceiling for a sign from the gods that she should sleep in for once. However her silent prayers were met with the smell of fresh coffee brewing in the kitchen. She groaned and checked her phone one more time, debating yet another fifteen minutes in bed but she had a paper due later that night. While ever the dutiful student Anya had found herself incredibly busy between her full-time school schedule and her two jobs. Hard work was nothing Anya couldn’t handle; she made stressful environments drive her towards her goals ever since she was a child. Her outside of school job paid for her tuition not covered by scholarships and her work-study gave her enough to buy groceries and bus fare to her shared apartment. She wanted to move into a place of her own soon which led to more shifts at the Trikru a bar not too far from her current apartment building. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her roommate. She just couldn’t stand her roommate’s girlfriend.

 

Anya had befriended Lexa mid sophomore year of high school when the string bean of a girl joined the junior varsity soccer team as another forward. At first she didn’t believe the semi dorky looking green-eyed girl would be able to keep up with the rest of the team. She was incredibly surprised when Lexa and herself led the pack of girls through every practice, passing and backing each other up in every play, winning game after game. Anya respected Lexa, and that camaraderie turned into friendship off the field when both girls discovered they had more than soccer in common. Both Anya and Lexa grew up with absentee parents. Lexa’s were too busy with corporate jobs, flying around the world, to be bothered with being engaged in her life. Anya’s died when she was a child leaving her to grow up in a foster home with too many children to keep count. Both women raised themselves with the help of the other, providing support when the other was in need. Anya went to Lexa’s martial arts tournaments, taught her how to drive, hell taught her how to kiss. The two made it their mission to graduate high school and go to the same college. Both decided on Polis University, Anya stomached the freshmen dorms for the first year before getting an apartment her sophomore year with freshman Lexa. It was until Lexa’s sophomore year that she met her current girlfriend Costia.

 

Something about Costia rubbed Anya the wrong way. The girl was nice enough, but she was so _clingy_. It started with her monopolizing Lexa’s time in between class to almost living in the shared apartment. Anya hardly saw Lexa without Costia hanging around her waist. Any “roommate” night became a girlfriend’s night with Anya being the third wheel. She wasn’t jealous; she just missed her best friend. They used to watch the Walking Dead weekly together and have a few drinks to celebrate the end of the week. Instead Anya had to listen to Costia shriek whenever a scene got “too scary”.

 

Anya could hear muffled voices outside of her door, specifically Costia’s obnoxious laugh. This gave her enough strength to begin her morning routine so she would be able to vacate the apartment as soon as possible. She thanked the apartment gods she had an attached full bathroom, the sound of the shower drowned out her thoughts of the other girl and soothed her aching shoulders. She dressed herself in semi warm clothing to avoid the autumn chill. She gave herself one last onceover and left her room with her satchel slung over her shoulder. Lexa was serving herself and Costia what appeared to be breakfast in the kitchen. Anya gave her a wave and before the other girl could even speak she was out the door.

 

Anya didn’t know how their relationship had become so strained. Besides never seeing each other they barely seemed to talk to each other at least without the presence of the unwanted extra roommate. Anya mulled over this as she waited at the bus stop at the end of her block. She felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She checked her messages as the bus pulled to a halt in front of her.

 

**Heda:** Made you coffee. Tried to tell you before you bolted.

 

**Fos:** Didn’t want to miss the bus. I’ll grab some on the way to the library. Thnx.

 

**Heda:** We cool? You’ve been a little off lately. Something bothering you?

 

**Fos:** Work and school. You know how it is. Plus this blonde girl has been fucking around the library every time I work.

 

**Heda:** The one you complain about during practice? The frustratingly cute blonde? The one who kind of impressed you with her spell knowledge?

 

**Fos:** Ugh. Never telling you anything again. She’s a nuisance, probably a gen ed major. Just fucking around.

 

**Heda:** Octavia (the one Linc likes) said the blonde thinks you’re hot.

 

**Fos:** We are not talking about this. See you later!

 

Anya switched her phone onto silent as the bus pulled onto campus. She made her way to the campus coffee house, where it seems all of two students had also had the burden of being up on a Friday morning. Anya remained impassive as the brunette across the counter attempted to flirt with her as she was handed her usual black coffee. She did give the girl a wink when she saw that her cup had left no room for cream and sugar, like the other baristas made her cup. The girl, Niylah… Nancy… Nina? Anya wasn’t 100% sure but the girl was attractive. Maybe she would invite her to Trikru for a drink after her paper. A paper Anya desperately needed to start.

She berated herself on the way to the library. Though she did stop to chuckle as a woman several feet ahead of her tripped over the sidewalk but somehow was able to keep her from falling. Anya had to admire the athleticism displayed before her. The woman defied the laws of gravity and didn’t look half bad doing it. She thought the other woman might have looked familiar but she wasn’t so sure just from the view of the woman’s backside. She saw the woman stumble into the library moments before she would reach the door. At least she wasn’t the only one dragging herself out into the brisk wind to get schoolwork done. Anya lost sight of her as she entered the library and waved to her fellow library assistant Indra. The two weren’t much for small talk but Anya appreciated the comfortable silence when working with the older woman.

 

Anya walked towards the back of the reference section of the library. A section most students never bothered to enter which meant Anya usually got the best desk with the best outlet, however today it seemed someone beat her to the punch. A lone red backpack was settled on Anya’s favorite desk, under a laptop clearly plugged into the one of the double outlets. She contemplated moving the other persons things to a different table and reclaiming her spot but Anya just really wanted to finish the paper and ask the coffee woman out. Instead she placed her things two desks behind her favorite near the not so bad but not so great outlet that worked 80% of the time. She made her way through the rows of books towards the home of the art history hardcover she needed for her paper. From the end of the aisle she saw the back of the same woman who tripped earlier. Anya could see the woman reaching for a book high over her head; she smirked to herself as she heard the tiniest groan escape from the woman as she attempted to stretcher her body further. While at a distance the other woman’s figure hinted at being athletic, Anya was surprised that the woman was rather curvy (still very attractive) and adorably short. Before she could think her action through Anya had stretched her body over the other woman, careful not to come in direct contact, to wrap her fingers around the spine of the book. The woman, who she discovered up close was blonde, smelled of paint and spring at the same time, a smell Anya found very pleasant. As she shifted backward to give the woman a bit of space said woman spun around to thank Anya. When the two locked eyes Anya couldn’t help but smirk.

 

It was the very annoying (maybe attractive) blonde making her day job hell, and in Anya’s hand was the art book she needed to write her paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! Sorry about the lack of update. Who knew writing a fic would be hard? Already working on CH3, Anya and Clarke get into it a little. There's got to be a clash before they can figure themselves out.


	3. Deal or No Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya's kind of a jerk, Clarke is a troublemaker.

Clarke’s heart pounded in her ears as she felt heat radiating from her cheeks. “Thanks, but I could have gotten the book myself,” Clarke sputtered after the initial moment of shock. She cursed her voice for betraying her emotions. The way Anya’s dark chocolate eyes focused on her, along with the sharpness of her check bones framing her smirk filled Clarke with something she’d never experienced before. An emotion best described as a cross between slight irritation and attraction filled the blonde sending her mind into turmoil. Her blue eyes shifted from Anya’s eyes to her lips where her smirk dipped into a small frown.

“Don’t be so full of yourself princess. Not everyone on this campus lives to serve you.” Anya knew her words were cutting but she couldn’t stop them from tumbling out of her mouth. This was the student who had interrupted the entire library with an impromptu wizards duel in the common area. Anya could understand the enthusiasm and feelings behind the battle as it was during the release of the last Harry Potter movie. In fact, Lexa and her had thrown a Harry Potter themed get together the night before where they dressed in official robes and drank firewhiskey. And she was rather impressed by the spell repertoire the blonde was spouting out while dodging behind a couch. Her friend in goggles was less advanced in spell knowledge but he made up for his lack of wordsmith with exaggerated movement. Together they put on quite the show that half of the students in the library where enjoying, however the other half were in the process of completing midterm assignments as well. As an employee of the library it was Anya’s duty to enforce the rules, this included behavior that was disruptive to the other students. Three had already come from the quite area to complain to her boss Indra who shot a “handle it” glare to Anya. Admittedly Anya could have spoken with less venom and sarcasm. Perhaps calling them “petulant children” and telling them they were sadder duelist than Lockhart (prior to the head injury).

Their first interaction was harsh; Anya could admit this. However this was not the first time Clarke had forced the hand of the student librarian. For some reason the blonde had thought it would be a good idea to watch a horror film sans headphones next to the reference area. Anya had seen some covert headphoneless watchers in her day, usually caught when other students heard the distinctive intimate noises coming from the watchers device. However, Clarke had in no way tried to be discrete when she decided to watch a Saw film, again during a time where most students where studying or finishing papers. Anya had approached the younger woman from behind and was able to see that the film didn’t even have the subtitles turned on. It was almost like she wanted to get caught. Clarke was so engross in the film she did not hear Anya advancing towards her until the dirty blonde haired girl tapped her on the shoulder. This caused a chain reaction that still amused Anya to this day. Clarke in her surprise let out a high pitched shriek Anya was sure neighborhood dogs heard for miles and in her terror the blonde flailed in a hilarious fashion causing the book fort built around the laptop to clatter to the ground. Clarke gave Anya a look of embarrassment and fear that quickly morphed into a look of accusation as if Anya was the cause for all of her misfortune. The commotion of the falling books had caused Anya’s superior to also investigate, which led to Clarke receiving a long talking to and short-term ban from the school library. Anya was sent back to her desk once Indra arrived but by the look of Clarke’s walk of shame out of the library she could tell her boss had given the young woman more than a simple reprimand.

As annoying as Clarke seemed, Anya could admit she had missed the presence of the blonde during the week and a half ban. She was nothing if not entertaining on particularly boring days. In fact once Clarke’s ban was through, Anya found herself being drawn to the other woman. She chalked it up to “keeping an eye” on a known troublemaker, checking around the sections the blonde happened to work in more than the standard amount. Letting her eyes linger a tad on the blonde haired woman when she seemed lost in concentration over a book. She could admit that the blonde was attractive maybe even more so when not inciting chaos in the library. Anya admired her spirit but there were times and places for that level of passion. Many times Anya had to scold Clarke for climbing shelved to reach higher books and for forgetting her headphones. The more she saw of Clarke and the more she had to reprimand Clarke the more she complained to her friends. Granted they didn’t know Clarke’s name, she was perpetually known as the beautiful annoying blonde. There was something about this other woman that Anya couldn’t shake. Something that just kept drawing her in.

An awkward cough brought Anya back to the present. There she stood, in front of her definitely not crush, with a book they both clearly needed. “Did you say something?” She says trying to reign in her natural sarcasm.

“I said I need that book for my paper. Are you going to hand it to me or continue to glare my soul away?” Clarke shot back, face set in determination to get what she came for.

“Well that blows. I need this book for my paper. We’ve got quite a problem here, don’t we? Before you ask there is no other copy, I know because I work here. Yes, I know that is ridiculous but not too many students request this particular art history book.” Anya let out a sigh. She really needed to do well on this paper. It was worth half of her grade and she needed to make sure she maintained her GPA.

“What do you suggest we do? We both need it. Can we maybe share it? I know we aren’t exactly friends or anything and I kind of cause some minor problems in the library but my art classes mean a lot to me. This isn’t just to fulfill some requirement. I can give the book right back when I finish with it I just really need to get this done, I may have procrastinated a bit due to some personal… reasons but I am very serious about my work. I promise I’ll scale back my destruction. I’ll even cancel the air guitar championship next week” the blonde rambled.

Anya tilted her head to the side taking in what the blonde was saying. Air guitar championship? In her library, under her watch, that was not going to happen. Who was this woman? What the heck was her deal, Anya thought.

“I can just keep the book and stop the _championship_ as soon as I spot you and your delinquent friends. You’ve caused quite the commotions in this library Clarke. Disrupted a few peoples work. Maybe this is some sort of karma thing. Who knows?” She saw Clarke’s face turn from hopeful to dismay in a matter of seconds, “but I suppose we could share the book. Except we swap off every hour, I get to start. My rules or I take the book and walk. This isn’t just a requirement for me either. Deal or no deal?”

“I’ll take it.” Clarke outstretched her hand to Anya. Electricity flowed through her skin when she felt Anya’s fingers grasping her forearm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually posting and not lurking. I'll probably update regularly.


End file.
